


adventures of ice hunter,crimson moon,ladybug and chatnoir season 1

by kaiju64



Series: adventures of crimson moon ,ice hunter ,ladybug and chat noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Themes, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, New Guardian, New Miraculous Holders, New villian, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), new miraculous boxes, op miraculouses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju64/pseuds/kaiju64
Summary: a retelling of the adventures of ladybug and chatnoir franchise adding new miraculous,new powers,guardians,characters,kwamis and villainsjin and his twin xhan are part of a student interchange program between Paris and Mexico ,they are supposed to travel to Paris in order to attend college Francois DuPont and learn there, however  after they arrive there  they are thrown headfirst into the world of the miraculous and given a very important mission : help the wielders of the ladybug and black cat miraculous  get back the butterfly and peacock miraculous  from the hands of evil as well as finding the stolen miraculous of the jaguar ,the ocelot and the white wolf .will they succeed ? jump in and find out !
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: adventures of crimson moon ,ice hunter ,ladybug and chat noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206701
Kudos: 1





	1. origins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first story ,so please be sure to let me know if you find any grammatical errors or inconsistencies with the story  
> please enjoy the story  
> i will try to update once a week so you have new chapters to enjoy  
> please let me know if i am doing anything wrong

jin had been mute for ten out of sixteen years of his life due to an accident that had taken him straight to throat surgery ,that while it managed to keep him able to eat and drink stuff ,had rendered him mute for the rest of his life,since then ,he had accustomed himself to not being able to speak at all ,learning sign language ,having a notebook at all times to communicate ,and using expressions above words,a week ago he and his twin xhan had taken part in an student exchange program between Mexico and Paris and had taken a plane to Paris in order to attend college Francois DuPont .today was going to be his first day at that school and he was incredibly anxious ,as he walked through the streets of Paris in order to get to school he still had doubts , “are you still worried about the new school?”The voice of his twin pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked at him and saw him smiling reassuringly “relax it's only for a couple of years and then we can go back home if we want ,besides what's the worst that could happen ?” he said as he wrapped an arm around his twin ,  
jin simply sighed and went on his way to school ,after a while they entered the school and the classroom they settled for their seats at the back of the classroom, a few minutes after they got there they noticed two girls arguing about seats and the arrival of someone called Adrien ,jin could honestly not care less ,did it really matter where did you sit?And what was the fuss about this Adrien kid ? “hey leave her alone !”xhan said as he stepped in front of a girl with blue hair and pigtails who was being harassed by a blond girl that looked straight out of a soap opera , “ha!looks like maribrat is so worthless that she needs others to step up for her pathetic!” said the haughty blond while laughing in a rude manner,this made xhan lose his cool and he quickly grabbed the blond and lifted her in the air effortlessly shocking everyone watching the confrontation at his strength “listen here you brat,”he said as he looked at the blond in such a manner that if looks could kill the blond would be dead ten times over “i don't care who you are or what you do ,but a thing me and my twin don't stand is bullying and if i see you bulling this girl again i will break your arms. understood?”he said furiously as he tightened his grip on Chloe´s shirt and he lifted her even higher .Chloe could only let out a scared whimper and nod before xhan set her down and she scurried away looking extremely pale , after that jin approached the pig tailed girl and signed asking if she was okay “yeah I'm okay” she nodded shakily ,shocked by his twin strength ,jin just chuckled before going back to his seat ,his twin had to protect him from bullies at his old school almost daily due to his mutism and as such he and him had grown to hate them and tolerated zero bullying from others ,while xhan would use his incredible strength and martial skills to threaten bullies to stop bullying others ,xhan would take the more indirect approach offering deals and manipulating others in order to punish bullies without suffering the consequences of his actions ,they only did this with bullies tough ,they were not monsters . a while after a boy named Ivan tried to attack a student named Kim because of a note he apparently handed to him ,Ivan got sent to the principal which worried jin because these types of situations could only end badly,sure enough a few minutes after a giant stone being crashed through the walls and kidnapped mylene ….. this was not what he was expecting but fortunately, he and his twin managed to escape and arrived home safely . as they made their way to their room they discovered two boxes ,one was circular with a spiral pattern and bright blue , the other was scarlet red ,had a triangular shape and had pyramidal patterns engraved on it . “uh is this yours jin?” asked xhan as he examined the blue box ,jin shook his head , no these boxes were not his ,and he couldn't explain why, but he felt drawn to the red box. as he picked it up he could feel the power emanating from the inside ,drawing a deep breath he opened his box and so did his twin,two flashes of light zipped around the room blinding them,and when they opened their eyes,there were two floating creatures in front of them one resembling a liger, and another one resembling a leopon “what..what are you? asked xhan bewildered while jin just stared , “we are kwami ,”said the leopon “and you are our chosens''said the liger ¨what are kwami?´´ jin signed still amazed by the kwami ´´and what were we chosen for ?´´ “kwami are basically tiny gods , and our miraculous es chose you to fight the evil that possesses the butterfly and peacock miraculous” said the liger “fight evil ,how?”asked xhan “and why were we chosen ?” “you were chosen because of the characteristics of your soul lined up with the requirements of our miraculous and to fight evil you just have to say the transformation phrases'' said the leopon as he flew towards xhan “i am liju and i will be your kwami ,the transformation phrases will be liju ,cruelty and the de transformation one will be liju,benevolence,your weapon will be a whip and your will have four powers ,one is that you can control water,the second one is that you can control ice,the third one is that you can shape shift ,and the fourth is called soul thief it allows you to steal the power of a miraculous wielder or any magical being and use it to your advantage ,once you use your power you will have 5 minutes until you detransfrom ,once you de transform you will have to feed me any form of red meat in order to transform again , understand ?” said the leopon to xhan,xhan nodded “just one question ,what is a miraculous?”he asked “a miraculous is a jewel that contains our power and allows you to use our power”said the liger “mine is a an earing and lijus is a bracelet” he then flew to jin “as for you , my name is taiju and i am the kwami of versatility,the transformation phrases are taiju red moon and taiju black sun ,your weapon will be both a belt full of daggers and throwing objects that are infinite ,and two katanas,you will have four powers , one is the control of crimson energy which will allow you to read minds ,control minds create illusions and telekinesis,the second one is chaos magic,which will allow you to control probabilities,the third one will allow you to drain or infuse life force out of living beings killing them or creating monsters you can control,and the fourth one is your special power ,you will be able to use the power of a miraculous of your choosing ten times before you have to de transform ,for example you can use the power of the ladybug ,then the cat,the turtle ,the bee,the fox and another five miraculous before you de transform, once you de transform you will have to feed me anything spicy in order to transform again .understand ?” said taiju ,jin nodded ´´one question , how will i say the transformation phrases if i am mute ?´´jin signed “oh in that case”taiju said grabbing the earing and gesturing jin to put it on “once you transform you should be able to speak ,come on , try it and to transform you should only sign the phrase”taiju said ,jin sighed ´´okay,uh,red moon?´´ a flash of light transformed jin and when it died down ,jin had black boots, black pants ,a red shirt along with a red jacket with black patterns, as well as a black and red hood and mask in the shape of a liger ,and two red and black gauntlets the suit had armor plates all along it as well as a belt with daggers and sharp objects and two katanas,jinn´s hair was bright red with a white streak and was tied into several ponytails and nooses “wow ,”said xhan “you look amazing !” he said as he jumped around “my turn,my turn!,ready liju?”he asked the kwami ,liju nodded “alright!liju,cruelty !”a flash of light transformed him and when it died down , xhan took a look at his suit ,he had black boots,blue pants a dark blue shirt with white patterns ,as well as several blue and black armor padding and a belt with chains and a whip ,a dark blue hood and a leopon mask ,blue gloves and a satchel,his hair was bright blue and tied into several ponytails.´´wow i look amazing ,alright time to stop that monster !” he said as he leapt out of the window and jin followed suit ,´´woohoo!”Jin shouted as he and his twin bounded along the rooftops of Paris ´´this is awesome!” shouted xhan as he performed several acrobatic feats on the air before continuing to jump across rooftops in order to get closer to the direction in which they last saw the stone monster ,jin suddenly crashed into a black figure coated in leather that appeared out of nowhere ´´ow!hey,are you okay?” the figure said as he helped jin up “yeah I'm fine ,thanks ,hey you're the black cat our kwamis mentioned!”Jin said as he got up and extended a hand to the boy in a black catsuit and the girl in a ladybug like spandex “names crimson moon ,and he is….” “Ice hunter ”xhan said as he extended his hand to the boy in the catsuit ,the boy shook it “chat noir,and you ?”he asked the girl in red “uh im uh….mar eh madly clumsy!”she said as she flailed ,Jin chuckled “well madly clumsy ,we need to stop that monster so how about a race to see who gets there?” he said as he took off xhan behind him “hey wait!” the girl said as she went after them .  
when they arrived where the monster was which was a stadium where he was chasing a boy the red one told them was named Kim ,they decided to form a plan “alright,so what's the plan? we obviously need to either immobilize it or destroy it ,so what can you guys do?”ice hunter asked them “well apparently i can destroy anything i touch”said chat noir red said that she could summon an object that would guarantee success , ice hunter could control,ice,water,shape shift and steal powers while crimson moon could control crimson energy,chaos magic,infusing or stealing spirits and copying powers ``i say red uses her lucky charm and us do anything she needs to use the object OK?”The others accepted “lucky charm!”Red called summoning a scuba suit “any ideas?”asked ice hunter “i have an idea”the red one said before flinging them at stone heart “she's crazy!”chat noir yelled as they were trapped in stone hearts fists not before he dropped a purple rock,after that she ordered alya to turn on the water that freed them,allowing ladybug to destroy the rock freeing the akuma and transforming the monster into Ivan , “hey are you okay?”asked ice hunter ,Ivan nodded ,when they asked him why he turned into a monster he told them about the note and Kim ,after giving him some advice , red revealed herself as ladybug , and congratulated them for a job well done “pound it !” they said as they bumped their fists , “well seems we gotta go” ice hunter said before he and crimson moon jumped away.,after de transforming on their house their kwamis congratulated them on a job well done , “well done kids,i shouldn't have expected less of you” said a voice “master !” the kwamis flew to the source of the voice and as it came from out of the shadows of the room he was revealed as …


	2. origins part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no !ladybug has forgotten to purify the akuma and the city has descended into chaos!fortunately our heroes are here to set things right! will they be able to succeed and de akumatize Ivan and defeat hawk moth ?or will they fail and hawk moth will get the cat,ladybug,leopon,and liger miraculous-es ? follow me and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will go over some of the events that happened in origins part 2 as well as show the new miracle box where the liger and leopon miraculous came from and tell its origins as well as say what miraculous are in it and will appear later in this story as well as saying some important information about this story´s villain and it will also introduce three very important characters  
> also, i have a bit of a problem on the next Friday so i don't know if i will be able to post next week  
> enjoy the chapter

uncle?!” Both Jin and Xhan shouted in disbelief ,what was their uncle doing here?! “Hello kids ,bet that you didn't expect me to be behind all of this”their uncle chuckled as he opened a pocket of his jacket and another kwami flew out ,this one resembling a leopard cat , “whoa ,uncle you are behind all of this?! and why do you have a kwami?”asked xhan awestruck ,his uncle chuckled “it seems i owe you some explanations don't i ? very well lets-”he was interrupted by xhans laptop displaying an alarming newscast ,the akuma had multiplied and turned several people to stone and now Ivan had been reakumatized into stone heart “what?!how did that happen?!”asked xhan “did you capture the akuma?” asked the kwamis xhan gasped while jin facepalmed ,of course , “this is bad,you must defeat stone heart again and capture the akuma as fast as you can!” said their uncle ,both of them nodded before xhan asked “aren't you going to help us uncle?”he shook his head “i have faith on you kids,you and your partners are enough to defeat this akuma ,and with enough time reclaim the butterfly” “i understand”jin signed “alright,time to transform !” Xhan said as he and Jin said the transformation phrases and leaped out of the window ,as they were bounding along the rooftops ,they came across several stone heart replicas that were now moving and proceeded to attack them. “how many of them are there?!” asked ice hunter as he froze over two replicas that had tried to punch him and dodged out of the way of the attacks of another four before cutting them down with a series of water knives , “i don't know!” said crimson moon as he used his powers to levitate all nearby copies and mind control them ,when one of the copies that just arrived was about to flatten him a familiar extendable baton pushed him out of the way a moment before he was flattened “thanks!” he called to the newly arrived chat noir before dodging the advances of three more copies , “get behind me !”he told ice hunter and chat noir before releasing a massive wave of energy that destroyed the copies that surrounded them . “where is the original one?”asked ice hunter as he froze over the last two copies , “the last time i saw him he was heading for the Eiffel tower”crimson moon said as they took off ,out of the blue a car was sent flying by one of three copies that blocked their way and crashed over alya , “no!” chat noir shouted as they were captured by the three copies ,a few moments of struggling later chat noir's baton flew towards them and chat managed to extend it freeing himself just as ice hunter and crimson moon freed themselves with a burst of energy and freezing the hands of the copies that held them destroying them and freeing them ,as they turned around they saw ladybug using her yo yo to free alya of the car , “red you came!” said crimson moon as he ran over to where she was and asked “what's the plan ?” “The original one must be going to the Eiffel tower ,so we must catch up to him first ,ignore the copies !”she said as they began bounding along to the direction of the Eiffel tower ,defeating the copies that blocked their path,when they got to the Eiffel tower they saw stone heart had climbed all the way up and was being attacked by the police ,unfortunately bullets barely harmed him and only enraged him more causing him to grow in size ,when the mayor requested the girls safe return via a mega phone stone heart threw Chloe towards the mayor “help!if i survive this i promise I'll be nice to everyone and-”she shouted while she fell towards the ground “crimson ,catch her !” ice hunter shouted “right!”crimson moon nodded as he used his powers to stop Chloe's fall and set her safely on the ground. “I didn't promise”she said haughtily as she scampered off in the direction of the cops ,”lets go!”Chat noir said charging in the direction of the monster but the cops stopped him. They said that they had a plan and wouldn't let them make things worse. Jin was furious at these words, make things worse ?those cops didn't even know what they were doing ! before he could argue further stone heart began coughing before releasing a swarm of butterflies that flew across the skies before taking the form of a masked face “ladybug chat noir give me the ladybug earrings and the chat ring the other ,ice hunter and crimson moon give me your miraculous as well ,you've done enough damage to these people” he spoke in a grave tone ,at these words ice hunter and crimson moon just couldn't help it and burst out laughing “we, damaging these people?”asked ice hunter between breathless laughs “yea right we didn't do anything at all ,we are just here to solve the problem that YOU caused!”said crimson moon after recovering from the laughter “nice try hawk moth but we know who the bad guy is here ,lets not reverse the roles ,without you none of these innocent victims would have been transformed into villains ,hawk moth no matter how long it takes,we will find you ,and you will hand us your miraculous !” she said as she swung her at the swarm “time to de evilize!” she cried as she purified all of the butterflies surprising chat and the others “let me make this promise to you,no matter who wants to harm you,ladybug,ice hunter , crimson moon ,and chat noir will do everything in their power to keep you safe !”she said as she opened her yo yo and a swarm of purified butterflies flew out thrilling everyone nearby “wow whoever is beneath that mask i love that girl” he said entranced,ice hunter and crimson moon just laughed amazed by ladybug´s display ,suddenly all of the stone copies surrounded them ,”everyone get behind me !”crimson moon said ,before jumping into the air and activating one of his powers, “spirit bloom!” he shouted, unleashing a wave of spirit energy that wiped out all of the copies ``neat!”said ice hunter as they charged at the akuma “the object is in his closed fist ,how are we going to get him to open it ?”asked chat noir “we know he is in love with mylene ,that's it!we don't separate them we bring them closer together!they are made for one another they just don't know it yet!” she exclaimed “uh we are not really following you but we trust you”said chat noir confidently “time for a plan,lucky charm!”a parachute fell into her arms “what am i supposed to do with this?”she stands still for a couple of seconds before running towards stone heart the others following her as she nears him she and ice hunter throw their yo-yo and whip towards stone heart warping them in one of stone hearts arms and pull making stone heart and mylene kiss causing stone heart to let go of mylene and the paper allowing chatnoir to catch mylene and ice hunter to break the paper releasing the akuma , allowing ladybug to purify it and casting her miraculous ladybug that repaired all the damage caused by the akuma and turned the stone beings back into people "are you seeing what i am seeing ?” asked ladybug awestruck by this development , “its miraculous''said chatnoir in amazement while ice hunter and crimson moon watched amazed ,after that they turned around and saw Ivan apologizing to mylene and reading a song he had apparently written on a piece of paper which mylene loved and lead to a lovely interaction that ended when they walked away from the scene hand in hand , “awww they are such a lovely couple”ladybug said while the others nodded “like us right milady ?”chat noir said rather smugly before he was interrupted by the beeping of ladybugs miraculous ,”well,time to go”ladybug said already bounding away followed by the others.after de transforming and parting ways ,jin and xhan entered their house where their uncle was waiting for them ,when he saw them arrive he congratulated them on their victory , “for your first time ,both of you performed exceptionally well and were amazing heroes''he said in an extremely proud tone while sipping from a cup of tea he had prepared “now are you two ready to listen to what i have to tell you ?”he said expectantly ,jin nodded “we are”xhan confirmed “alright then , you already know what a miraculous and a kwami is,as well as the powers and rules of your transformation with a few exceptions,now i can't tell you everything you need to know right now but i can tell you a few things ,i am the guardian of one of two of the most important boxes of miraculous in the world ,the omega box”he said as he went up to a painting before pressing it , revealing a hidden panel behind the painting that contained an octagonal box full of Chinese symbols,he grabbed it and put it down on the floor “this”he said as he pressed several panels on the box causing it to open and expand revealing several miraculous inside , there where in total 18 but five were missing ,on the box there were a pair of earrings ,a ring ,a bracelet,a piercing,a pendant,two brooches,two hairpins,a middle ring ,an anklet,a necklace,a cuffing,a choker, a slave bracelet,a diadem, a bolo tie, a bangle ,and two amulets “wow”xhan and jin were amazed by the miraculous es of the box ,their uncle smiled “allow me to explain the history of this box ,once upon a time a mage created the miraculous es as a way for the kwamis to interact with humanity , as you already know the miraculous is a magical jewel that houses a kwami and allows whoever holds the jewel to wield incredible power ,once he had created the first miraculous ,the ladybug and the cat which grant the powers of creation and destruction respectively ,when he started to worry ,what if these miraculous fell into the wrong hands and were misused?,after pondering this question for a long time he created the omega and alpha box as a fail safe in case any miraculous was misused the objective of this was to prevent the miraculous from falling in the wrong hands and allow the guardians to be able to get back any miraculous that was being misused , at first none of the miraculous were misused but after the death of the mage ,a thief entered his home and managed to get the butterfly ,hence the liger and leopon miraculous were used to defeat him and get the butterfly back , this happened many times during the ages in a similar pattern to the first time until one day the temple of the miraculous was destroyed by a senti monster that ate all of the miraculous except for the zodiac box ,the alpha box ,the omega box and a few other boxes that were entrusted to the survivors , i was entrusted the omega box ,however a few days ago a thief entered my home and stole the miraculous grimoire and the miraculous of the jaguar ,the ocelot and the white wolf which is why i have entrusted the miraculous of the liger and the leopon to you kids” “so you gave us this miraculous es to find and defeat hawk moth and the thief right?”asked Xhan in a determined tone ,their uncle nodded “Indeed” ´´so how are we going to find hawk moth or the thief ?´´jin signed “for hawk moth you should concentrate in defeating the akumas with the help of the ladybug and the cat ,once ladybug purifies the butterfly it should fly in the direction of hawk moth”said taiju from his position on the top of jins head “as for the thief”hummed liju “you should wait for him to activate the miraculous in order to get an idea where he is,after that i don't know”he concluded as he flew across the room , “is there anything else you wish to know ?”asked itai (their uncles name) “i might not be able to tell you much more but i will answer your questions the best i can” he said ,jin nodded ´´what are the miraculous on the omega box?´´he signed , “there are 18 miraculous in there in total” explained liju “you already know about the liger and leopon miraculous , so let me tell you about the other sixteen,your uncles miraculous is the the bracelet of the leopard cat its kwami being shu”shu waved “its powers are similar to your powers jin ,it can absorb and infuse spirit energy as well as control plant life and create soul puppets which are like akumas but stronger,the other miraculous are the diadem of the jaguar,the ring of the lion,the anklet of the white tiger ,the amulets of the octopus and the lion fish ,the hairpins of the scorpion,the bolo tie of the hummingbird,the earrings of the white wolf,the pendant of the ocelot ,the piercing of the Bengal cat,the middle ring of the wasp,the brooches of the coyote and jag lion ,the choker of the lynx and the slave bracelet of the leopard ” “so that's all of the omega miraculous es?”asked xhan ,his uncle and kwamis nodded “that's is all i can tell you at the moment but i will always be here if you have any questions ,by the way shouldn't you be heading to school ?”he asked “oh that's right !”xhan said as he stood up and dragged jin by the hand towards the exit ,a while later they arrived at school where they got all of their remaining classes and after that they headed towards the exit.,unfortunately it began to rain and they had to wait for their uncle to come and pick them up since they didn't have an umbrella “hey,are you new here?”said a voice behind them,turning around they saw three kids ,one was a boy and he was tall,tanned and had long black hair tied into a ponytail as well as green eyes,he was wearing a black hoodie as well as a dark green shirt and black pants as well as dark blue shoes,the second one was also a boy and was pale ,also tall and had red eyes and white hair ,he had a blue hoodie as well as a white shirt ,red pants and white shoes ,and the third one was pale,tall with blue eyes and blond hair tied into a braid ,and was wearing a black hoodie,a black shirt ,white shoes and beige pants ,´´ýea we are new here´´jin signed and extended his hand for a handshake “oh!cool we are new here too!”said the one with black hair shaking his hand , “my name is Thomas ,”said the one with white hair “and these two are Noah and Liam” , “nice to meet you”said xhan while blushing , “aww come on kid don't fall for me so early”Thomas teased noticing his blush causing xhans blush to grow in intensity and jin to giggle which cause the three of them to blush ,xhan noticed this and smiled almost evilly “oh really?look whos talking”he said in a deadpan tone which caused the three of them to blush even brighter and jin to go from giggling to full on cackling and struggle with his balance , “anyways ,want us to walk you home ?”asked Noah ,jin was about to respond but then saw a bluenette talking to a blond guy and felt the energy of the black cat and ladybug on them ,surprised he asked who were those two “oh those two are marinette and Adrien-”Thomas began to explain before getting interrupted by xhan “Adrien?!as in Adrien agreste?!”he asked surprised ,Noah laughed “yea that's him,anywho as i was saying those are marinette and Adrien ,marinette has a crush on Adrien and Adrien has a crush on ladybug,pretty crazy right?”he said ,jin and xahn were quiet for a few seconds before bursting into laughter surprising the other three ,after all only the two of them understood the ridiculousness of the situation because it was a freaking love square between two people , “hey are you okay?” asked Noah helping them up ,they nodded “yeah yeah,we are okay”said xhan, “by the way”asked loam “what do you think about the akuma?” Jin was about to respond but saw that his uncle had arrived and that they had to go ,saying their goodbyes they quickly left un aware of the evil that was coming on the horizon .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was the chapter! hoped you liked it and that it answered any questions you might have had from the previous chapter!as always tell me if there is anything wrong with the story and or if there are any inconsistencies or unanswered questions in the chapters  
> by the way the white haired kid is Thomas , the blonde is Liam and the black haired kid is Noah  
> the three of them will have a crush on jin and xhan has a crush on Liam

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter  
> now you may be asking yourselves,who is xhan and jinns uncle ? not to worry ,you will have a partial answer on the next chapter,as for why i made these two miraculous so powerful,well , the answer is hidden in the next chapter too!  
> please let me know if there is anything wrong with this story and if there is any room for improvement as well as if there is something you don't understand  
> until the next time!


End file.
